


No Judgements

by gotnofucks



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Alpha Andy Barber, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotnofucks/pseuds/gotnofucks
Summary: An omega in heat is never fit to make a fair judgement, especially not when her delicious meat of an Alpha is concerned.
Relationships: Andy Barber & Reader, Andy Barber & You, Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	No Judgements

“Objection”

“Sustained”

The pregnant silence in the courtroom had you squeezing your eyes shut. You’d sustained this objection without even listening to it, even before he was finished speaking. The defense was staring at you open mouthed, the blatant favoritism obvious to everyone.

Your eyes found Andy’s who was almost as dumbfounded as you, though also a little amused. You knew presiding over his cases so close to your heat would be a bad idea, but you didn’t know it would be bad enough that you’ll be agreeing with everything he said. You were a judge, one of the most prominent ones known for being impartial, and yet here you were, bending over backwards because the prosecutor on the case pounded your shape into his mattress every night.

“Your Honor” The defense said, nearly in tears. You felt bad for him, you really did. He was already fighting a losing case and that too against ADA Andrew Barber, he did not need a biased judge too. This was a huge conflict of interest and you couldn’t let this happen.

“The court will be in recess until Monday.” You suddenly announced and got up. Everyone in the court followed suit but you quickly left, sparing no glance backwards. You swiftly marched to your chamber, Andy’s scent clinging to you even from all this distance, his image burned behind your eyelids that caused heat to pool between your legs.

Inside your chamber you leaned against your desk, breathing deep and long to ground yourself. You were absolutely mortified because you had never lost control in court ever before. But even now, all you could focus upon was Andy’s scent, his huge body clad in that perfectly fitted suit that you wanted to rip to shreds as he made you his.

Maybe you summoned him with your thoughts, or it was the pull of your biology that dragged him here, but he was in the room and the door was locked before you even turned around. His blue eyes were dark with lust, nostrils flaring as he sniffed the air, gulping you in and stalking towards you.

Your Alpha

“Andy” You whimpered. “You can’t be in here.”

He came in close, cornering you against the desk, nose at your neck and hands on either side you. The warmth of his breath hit your skin and you bit your lip.

“I can be wherever I want” Andy muttered, one hand sliding down your side and going in to cup the delicious heat between your legs, pressing gently. “And right now, I want to be in you.”

Your mouths met in a messy and frantic kiss, hands pulling on hair to bring the other closer, teeth gnawing at the sensitive skin of lips and neck. The smell of your arousal permeated the air making Andy growl as he ground his hard cock into you. You subconsciously exposed your neck to him, a mark of trust and submission, an Omega’s greatest gift to her Alpha.

Your neck was still unmarked since you hadn’t wanted Andy to bond with you until this case was over. You never expected to meet your mate in a courtroom of all places, and certainly not as the prosecutor on the case you were presiding on. It was a turbulent journey since the trial has been long, and all these months of keeping this a secret was seriously messing with Andy’s already dwindling patience.

“Can you feel what you do to me?” Andy asked, taking your hand and putting it on his crotch. You nodded, squeezing, as affected by this as him.

“Yes Alpha. My cunt is leaking for you.”

Andy’s eyes flashed, his tongue coming out to lap at your neck, preparing the skin that would hold his mark and announce you as his.

“All those Alphas in the court staring at you, staring at what is mine.” He said roughly, fingers digging into the soft flesh of your ass. “They don’t know you belong to me. I want to tell them. Now.”

The dominance that seeped from every pore of his nearly forced you on your knees, and you would have done anything he said, given him all he asked for had you not felt his teeth grazing your neck. You wanted to wear his mark, wanted your scent to mix with his, wanted to belong to him so bad. But not like this.

“Andy” You said, resisting by pushing against his chest. He ignored you, pulling you closer and burying his head deeper into you, his mouth hot on your skin and you pushed harder.

“Andy! Alpha, stop.” You commanded and he did, pulling away reluctantly. He was pulsing against your thigh, towering over you like a pillar of pure sensuality and strength.

“What?” He asked, annoyed at being denied something he’d wanted to do since the moment he laid eyes on you. You wiggled a little, freeing your hands from between your bodies to cup his face, playing with his beard.

“Not here.” You softly said. “I don’t want everyone to hear me howling your name. I’ve embarrassed myself enough today.”

A mischievous smile replaced Andy’s frown and he rubbed his nose on yours, kissing both your cheeks.

“But what do we do about this?” He teased, rubbing his hard-on up and down your thigh. You bashfully lowered your lashes, preening under the idea of getting him so hot and bothered. The nurturing Omega side of you lived to please him, lived to fulfill all his desires.

“I’ll fix that for you Alpha.” You promised and knelt before him. You may hold the cards when you’re in the courtroom, but outside, he’s the boss. You surrender to your nature, let him take control and guide you. Your hands quickly unzipped his pants, pulling out his hard cock and with one innocently coy look at him, you take him in your mouth.

He jerks at the first contact of your hot, wet tongue swirling around him, briefly swiping over the head before massaging the underside, lips pulling on the skin as you bobbed your head up and down. Your saliva pooled in your mouth and around him, the taste of his salty precum sitting on your tongue as you pulled him deeper.

Andy’s hand was in your hair, not pulling but only caressing, letting you set the pace as you worshiped him. Your eyes met his from under your lashes, the love and lust in there prompting you to relax your throat further and take him deeper, pulling inch by delicious inch into your willing mouth until your nose met the curls at his base. You stilled, breathing through your nose, letting him enjoy the feeling of settling so deep inside you before pulling back.

“I was sitting there, watching you speak to the jury and all I could think of was crawling to you and doing this.” You confess, gaze hot on him as you suck him hard, pulling every trick you knew that made Andy hold onto your shoulders as bolts of pleasure raced down his spine. His every grunt had you moaning against his skin, his hardness heavy in your mouth. Soon his hand tangled in your hair, pulling you fasted, hips thrusting as he lost his control, your name slipping past those sinful lips like a mantra.

You were on your knees and yet you were his goddess.

Your fingers gently massaged his balls, rolling them as Andy fucked your face, his mouth parted and eyes closed, head raised as if in reverence to your devotion to him. You could feel him tense up, his eyes meeting yours as he pulled you closer, his cock jerking in your mouth, shooting rope after rope of thick white cum down your throat.

The warmth of his seed sat in your mouth until your swallowed, licking your lips later. You couldn’t wait for him to knot you, for his seed to bloom inside you and give you pups. Your wet cunt ached to be filled with him, to never be empty.

You slowly pulled away, panting, and massaging your aching jaw. Anybody could have told what had just done looking at your disheveled appearance. You wiped your mouth and stood up on wobbly knees, Andy’s hands quickly coming to hold you from your waist and his mouth finding yours, dirty, filthy and so passionate.

“You bang that gavel and give orders. But nobody knows how to order you. Nobody but me. I know what you need.” He said against your mouth and you shivered.

“And what do I need Alpha?” You asked him softly. He cupped your face, breathing you in and holding you close.

“ ** _You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how._** You should be carried over the threshold and danced to soft music. You should be covered in my cum and be fed by me in bed every morning.” 

Your eyes turned liquid, a feral need growing in both of you, the distance too much to bear, the secrets too delicate to keep. 

“Come home with me. Let me make you mine, completely tonight.” He said and you didn’t think before nodding. You couldn’t say no, not when every cell in your body was begging to be claimed by him.

“Let’s go alpha, take me.”

You were swept away from the room in a frenzy, both of you barely managing to fix your clothes and hair as you stumbled out in the corridor with huge grins, bumping into each other and giggling as you jogged like a couple of sneaky teenagers who had just been doing something naughty.

You were almost at the doors when the flash of camera’s momentarily blinded you. Question after question was shot by reporters over the abrupt way you ended the court today. Your first instinct was to shield your face and walk away but Andy’s warm hand in yours gave you the confidence you needed to do what you believed was right.

You faced the cameras with head held high, shoulders straight and eyes focused.

“I have decided to not sit on the bench for this case.” You announced.

Voices rose, cameras jostled to take a closer picture and reporters talked over each other, bombarding you with questions.

“Why won’t you sit on this case?” Asked one over enthusiastic reporter who looked like she was only in her 20s. A newbie trying out for a story and yet stuck in the monotonous walls of this courthouse. You gave her a smile, taking the mic from her hand.

“How can I sit on the bench when all I can think about is sitting on my Alpha’s dick and riding it to Sunday?” You joked. You dramatically dropped the mic, ignoring the scandalized gasps echoing around you and pulled your equally mystified Alpha along to your car.

You drove away with him not saying a word, a roughish grin on your face as you waited for him to finally speak.

“What – what the fuck was that?” He asked, baffled beyond measure. “You’ll get in trouble!”

You patted his knee before entwining his hands with yours.

“Relax Andy, judges have remained on the bench for doing worse things than proclaiming their lust for their mates on national television. This will blow over.” You assured.

Andy felt a tidal wave sweeping up his chest, roaring in his ears as looked at you, the woman who would share the rest of his life. He was in awe of your beauty, of your talent and your raw nerve. Your fire and fierceness that led you to be a success in the court had earned you his respect and admiration. And your willingness to surrender that all to be with him earned you his love.

“Pull the fucking car over. I’m not gonna make it till we reach home.” He growled.


End file.
